


Shelter

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/M, Pre-War, a random pairing generator made me do it, au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shattered Glass Chromia x Thundercracker just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Chromia smiled as she lazily traced her sharp claws lightly down Thundercracker's shoulder.

“I thought all you 'Cons were terrified of us big, bad Autobots.”

“Most of the younger ones are,” the Seeker admitted. “But the way I see it, in the end we're all just mechs. Or femmes.”

Her smile widened into something sharper. “Normally I'd hurt someone for tacking us on the end like that. But I like you, Thundercracker. You must be the only mech with real manners that I know.”

Thundercracker's own small smile lit his handsome face. Most of his fellow Decepticons would call him crazy, or glitched. All Autobots without exception were brutes and thugs at best, murderous psychopathic scum at worst; every good Decepticon knew that. But even Autobots, in their own way, could be truly beautiful.

Skywarp called it a fetish. Starscream seemed to think that it was some sort of crusade to prove that Autobots weren't monsters, although he was too polite to put it into those words exactly. Maybe it was both, or something else entirely. For now, though, it hardly mattered. Not curled together on the warm berth, the vicious storm outside blasting the building.

It wasn't something most understood. Even other Autobots who'd shared Thundercracker's berth – and there had been a few, much to the dismay of his friends – didn't really get why the gorgeous Seeker chose them. Generally they took the frag and then treated him as a shiny, exotic bragging point to their friends later. 

But Thundercracker was nothing if not patient. Trial and error had given him a shaky flight-path, but now, finally, there was one who understood.

His wing-mates would scoff and scorn, later. Later. Here and now, Thundercracker basked.

 


End file.
